warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats: book 1
=Alligances= Leader- Eeveestar- Brown she cat Deputy- Joltfoot- Yellow tom Medicine cat- Umbreoncloud- black and yellow she cat Warriors Glaceonfoot- white and blue she cat Flareonpelt- Red and yellow tom Espeonheart- white she cat Sylveonstep- white and pink she cat Leafeonstep- white and green she cat Apprentices Flarepaw- White and yellow she cat Vaporeonpaw- blue and white she cat Umbrepaw- black tom Espepaw- white and pink she cat Jolteonpaw- Yellow and white she cat Kits Eskit- white she kit Glacekit- white tom kit Umkit- black and white she kit =Maker= Hollytuft =Prolouge= Glaceonfoot walked over to the fresh kill pile. It was full. "Joltstep!" Yowled Glaceonfoot. "Yes Glaceonfoot?" She heard Joltstep say as he walked over. "Look at this." She said. "Oh no!" Joltfoot said. "Its infected!" "Really?" Glaceonfoot asked. "Really." Said Joltfoot. "Eeveestar!" She heard Joltfoot call. "Our prey is infected!" Glaceonfoot knew that StarClan had sent a sign by that. She slept in her den. "Its nearly sunrise!" She recognized the voice of Flareonpelt. "Not now Flareonpelt." She grumbled. "Your on a hunting patrol!" Glaceonfoot yawned and stretched. =Chapter one= She went on the hunting patrol. "Glaceonfoot!" She heard Espeonheart call. "Yes, Espeonheart?" She said. "Don`t catch infected prey this time!" She joked. "We won`t." She grumbled. They started the hunting patrol. "To tired?" Asked Flareonpelt. She grumbled her answer. Sylveonstep came through the bushes. "Hunting patrol?" She asked. "Yeah!" Flareonpelt answered. They came back with 4 voles, 9 rabbits, and 2 birds. "Sucsess." Said Eeveestar. She wagged her kitty tail. Flareonpelt sat in the clearing. =Chapter two= In a few days, Leafbare came. Umbreoncloud, the medicine cat looked outside her den. Eeveestar looked sick. "Eeveestar! Are you alright?" She asked. "I`m a little sick." She replied. "Let me take a look." Said Umbreoncloud. Eeveestar entered the den. Herbs were everywhere! "You have Greencough." Said Umbreoncloud. Eeveestar worried that Greencough would kill all of her Clan. "You need to lie in this moss." Said Umbreoncloud. Eeveestar did as she was told. Joltfoot came running in. "Umbreoncloud! Umbreoncloud!" He yowled. "Yes Joltfoot." She said. "Sylvonstep is sick!" He yowled. "Bring her here." Umbreoncloud said. =Chapter three= A few moments later, Sylveonstep was in the medicine cat den. "Espepaw! Go get catmint!" Yowled Umbreoncloud. "I`ll be back in a flash!" And with that, she raced into the forest. Leafeonstep walked in. "Umbreoncloud!? What`s happening!?" She asked worriedly. Eeveestar was slowly breathing. "Eeveestar, eat this coltsfoot." Said Umbreoncloud. Eeveestar ate it. "Flareonpelt..." She rasped. "Eeveestar, don`t die!" Yowled a voice. It was Joltfoot. "Joltfoot..." She rasped. "Goodbye." She had said her last words. She layed limp in the moss. "No!" Yowled Joltfoot. "We sit her vigil tonight." Said Umbreoncloud. "I didn`t want her to go!" Wailed Joltfoot. =Chapter four= it was night. All the cats walked into the clearing. "I wish she hadn`t died." Said Joltfoot, looking up at the stars. "This is the vigil of Eeveestar." Announced Umbreoncloud. "i would like Joltfoot to step forward." She said. Joltfoot took a step forward. "Espeonheart." Said Umbreoncloud. "Yes?" She replied. "Even though you aren't an elder, I`d like you to bury Eeveestar for me." Said Umbreoncloud. Espeonheart carried her off into the moonlight. "Goodbye, Eeveestar." Said Joltfoot. He couldn`t sleep that night. He looked at the sky. The nearest star was Eeveestar. =Chapter five= Jolteonpaw walked into the clearing. "Joltstar!" She yowled. He was nowhere in sight. "So your looking for Joltstar?" Asked Leafeonstep. "Yeah." She replied. She walked off to find him. "Apprentices." Sighed Leafeonstep. Sylveonstep walked into the clearing. "I`m treated!" She yowled happily. Joltstar padded into the clearing. "Sylveonstep?" He said. "Yes?" She replied. "Why aren`t you in the med-" he was interrupted. "Becausw I`m all better!" Said Sylveonstep. "Ok, and Don`t interrupt me." He said. And then he padded away. Eeveestar is watching he thought. =Chapter six= "Eeveestar?" Asked Sylvestar. "Yes, Sylvestar?" She said. "Why did you choose to leave Joltstar?" She asked. "He needs to own the Clan now." Eeveestar replied. "Why couldn`t you just become an elder?" Asked Fangstar. "I couldn`t live any longer." She said. She explained how she would have lived longer if she could. "Ah." Said Fangstar. "It was Risestar." She said. She explained how Risestar was in the Dark forest and could control any living cat. "I will claw his face off!" She yowled. "Shhh." Said Sylvestar. "We must wait." She said. That night, when Joltstar was sleeping he had a dream. It was with Eeveestar. "Risestar controls any living cat." She said. "That`s why I died." She said. =Chapter seven= Joltstar walked into the clearing. "Sylveonstep?" He said. "Yes?" She appeared from the Warriors Den. "I need you, Flareonpelt, and Leafeonstep on a hunting patrol." He said. "Ok." Said Sylveonstep and she rushed off. Joltstar napped in his den. He found himself in StarClan. He sat up. "Eeveestar!" He said. "I`m here, Joltstar." She said. "I want to say sorry for dieing." She said. "Its okay." He replied. "Why am I here?" He asked. "I want you to meet Fangstar and Sylvestar." She said. Two cats walked into the clearing. "Hi, I am Fangstar." Said a dark gray she cat. "I am Sylvestar." Said a pink and white she cat. "They were former leaders of our Clan." Explained Eeveestar. "You were just born when Sylvestar was leader." Said Eeveestar. =Chapter eight= Joltstar awoke in his den. Stars were in the sky. "These dreams from Eeveestar keep coming." He said to himself. "Am I a prophecy?" He asked aloud. A starry cat came into the clearing. It was Eeveestar. "You mean you don`t like my visits?" She asked. "I do." Said Joltstar. "But why do I keep dreaming about you?" He asked. "I want to make sure you okay." She said, and then she vanished. Joltstar saw the first trace of dawn coming. "Another day to start." He said to himself. Cats started to walk out of their dens. "Hi Clanmates." He said. Nobody seemed to hear him. =Chapter nine= "StarClan cats!" He yowled. "Where?" Asked the voice of Flareonpelt. Joltstar awoke to see Flareonpelt and Vaporeonpaw standing over him. "I- I`m sorry Flareonpelt." Said Joltstar. "I was dreaming." Sylveonstep padded toward the fresh kill pile. Leafeonstep came back from a afternoon patrol. "Joltstar!" She yowled. "Yes Leafeonstep!" Called Joltstar. "I smelled rouge scent." She said. "Show me." Said Joltstar. They padded to a tree. "Smell here." She said. Joltstar sniffed. "Your right!" He said. "I will tell the Clan." He said. Then he padded away into the distance. He gathered a Clan meeting. =Chapter ten= "Leafeonstep smelled rouges in our territory." He began. "I want you to be careful on patrols." He said. "For we do not know this rouge yet." He said. He jumped off the highrock. The cats walked away talking about it. "Vaporeonpaw, Jolteonpaw." Said Joltstar. "Yes?" They both said at the same time. "I want you with your mentors." He said. They walked to their mentors. His deputy was Leafeonstep. Joltstar sat on Sunningrocks. "Eeveestar." He said. "Show me the way." He pleaded. He heard Sylveonstep behind him. "Joltstar." She began. "Do you feel like you can`t be leader?" She asked. "Its not that." He replied. "Its just, I wish Eeveestar were still alive." He said. =Chapter eleven= "me too." Said Sylveonstep, and she walked away. Joltstar padded back to the camp also. "Leafeonstep, I want you to see if you can find anymore rouge scents." He said. "Ok." She said and padded away. "I want Sylveonstep, Flareonpelt and you on patrol." He said to Glaceonfoot. She padded away to get them. Umbreoncloud was in her den sorting herbs. Category:Customized Clan Category:Fan Fictions